Mémoire défaillante
by Aglaya Arkhanguelsk
Summary: Levi a reçu un coup à la tête. Il se retrouve donc à l'hôpital, Erwin et Eren l'attendent à son réveil.


J'ai mal à la tête. J'ouvre les yeux, grimaçant, et grognant faiblement. La lumière m'éblouit. Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lentement, je lève une main vers mon visage, passant le bras sur mes yeux. Ce mouvement me coûte en effort. Je me sens fatigué. Je reste ainsi, quelques instants. Passivement, et une fois habitué à l'éclairage de la pièce, je finis par regarder autour de moi. Je ne reconnais rien. Ce n'est pas ma chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, je me redresse. Geste que je regrette presque aussitôt. Ma tête me tourne, alors qu'un voile noir passe devant mes yeux. Je grogne, et me recroqueville, venant masser mes tempes pour soulager la douleur. C'est alors que je le sens, le bandage. Mon regard s'agrandit. Qu'est-ce que .. ?

Je tente de me remémorer les précédents évènements. En vain. Putain, que quelqu'un m'explique ce que je fous ici. Une personne entre dans ce qui semble être ma chambre. Une femme, une brune à l'air strict. Elle me regarde, levant un sourcil, et soupire. Visiblement, me voir réveillé ne l'enchante pas. Moi non plus. Je veux des réponses. J'ouvre la bouche pour la questionner, mais elle me devance :

**« Vous vous trouvez à l'hôpital,** me répond-t-elle sèchement comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. **Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, vous avez besoin de repos. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

─ **Non, **répliqué-je tout aussi froidement. **»**

Nouveau soupire. La femme écrit un truc sur une sorte de fiche. Bon. Au moins, je sais où je me trouve. Et si je suis ici, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé un truc. Et un truc sûrement moche. Au vu de mon mal de crâne, ainsi que du bandage, je suppose que je me suis pris un coup :

**« Votre prénom ?** reprend-t-elle sans lever le regard vers moi.

─ **Levi. **

─ **Bien. Au moins, vous vous souvenez de quelque chose,** dit-elle sur le ton de la moquerie. **Quelqu'un vous a trouvé gisant au sol hier soir, et vous a porté ici. Vous n'aviez rien sur vous. On pense que vous avez été attaqué, et qu'on vous a volé. »**

Je plisse les yeux. Les personnes n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire de nos jours ? Les titans sont déjà un énorme problème. Il faut que l'humanité reste soudée, sinon, nous perdrons la bataille. La bataille … Le bataillon … Je grimace. Quelque chose me dit que j'ai oublié un truc d'important. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir quoi. La femme semble voir ma gêne, et se penche dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fait signe à quelqu'un d'approcher. Au même moment, un grand blond, et un brun font leur entrée. La mine inquiète sur le visage du plus jeune montre qu'il est ici depuis un moment. Je les détaille longuement. Leur blason sur leurs vêtements me revient aussitôt en mémoire. Le Bataillon d'Exploration. Il me semble que j'en fais partie. A nouveau, je plisse les yeux, mais cela ne fait que raviver ma douleur à la tête. Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je masse à nouveau mes tempes.

Quelque chose attire mon regard. Face à moi, sur une chaise sont posés des affaires. Je devine que ce sont les miennes. Mes doutes s'effacent lorsque je vois les ailes de la liberté sur mes vêtements. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ma mémoire me joue des tours, mais je me souviens au moins de l'essentiel. Lentement, mon regard vient se poser sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Par contre, eux … Le plus jeune s'avance, et me sourit faiblement. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu-vert quelque peu impressionnant. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Etrangement, cette partie de moi n'a pas été oubliée. Et heureusement :

**« Caporal, vous êtes resté inconscient une journée entière**, déclare-t-il en s'approchant timidement. **Vous nous avez fait peur. Vous vous sentez mieux ?**

─ … **Ouais. »**

Je marque une pause, les observant tour à tour. Je suis caporal. Maintenant qu'il le dit, ça me revient en mémoire. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils me diront leurs prénoms, je me rappellerai d'eux. Parce que oui, là, je ne vois pas qui ils sont. Ils me disent quelque chose, je n'affirme pas le contraire. Mais c'est tout :

**« Par contre …** ajouté-je, cherchant les mots pour ne pas les blesser. **Vous êtes qui déjà ? »**

Un silence assez pesant s'installe dans la salle. Mais je n'y prends pas garde. Le jeune garçon semble s'être stoppé dans son mouvement. Dans ses yeux, il y a comme une lueur triste qui s'affiche. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? J'ai pris un coup sur la tête. J'ai bien droit de perdre la mémoire. De toute façon, je suis certain que c'est temporaire. Le grand blond ─ soigneusement bien coiffé d'ailleurs ─ laisse apparaître une mine surprise, avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

J'ignore ce qui est le plus horrible. De voir cet homme sourire de mon malheur, ou de savoir qu'ils me disent tous les deux quelques choses, mais que je ne parvienne pas à mettre un nom sur ces visages :

**« Je suis Erwin Smith, Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration, **se présente-t-il avant de se tourner vers le brun. **Et voici Eren, un soldat de la 104****ème**** Brigade d'entrainement. Nous avons pu nous libérer pour venir te voir. Tu sembles bien te porter.**

─ **Ouais. Même avec vos prénoms, j'me souviens pas de vous. »**

Le fameux Eren semble blessé de mes mots. Eh bien quoi ? J'ai pas demandé à perdre la mémoire. Mais étrangement, le voir dans cet état m'attendrirait presque. Je grimace. Non. C'est pas moi ça. J'essaie de me souvenir des récents évènements. Une image floue se forme dans ma tête. Je devine une escouade. Bizarrement, je la reconnais. Bon, je ne saurai pas mettre les prénoms sur chaque visage. Ni même voir ceux à quoi ils ressemblent. A vrai dire, j'm'en souviens plus. Un soupire franchit mes lèvres. Je déteste être assis dans ce lit à ne rien faire.

Je me lève donc, d'un coup. Et, comment dire, ouais, je regrette mon geste. Ma vue se trouble, et tout devient noir. Je suis obligé de me rasseoir alors que j'entends Eren parler. Je crois qu'il m'ordonne de rester couché. Je grogne :

**« Ne me donne pas d'ordre toi. »**

Ouais, je l'ai envoyé chier. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? J'ai pas envie d'être plus gentil avec lui. Pourquoi le serai-je ? Il n'est rien pour moi. Rien d'autre qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autres. Alors que la vue me revient, mes yeux se tournent vers le gamin. Je le foudroie du regard. Mais j'ai le malheur de croiser le sien. Il recule. Non pas effrayé, mais triste. Ah putain, je ne comprends plus rien. Son regard me fait mal. Enfin. Un peu. Mais je ne dis rien. Il n'avait cas pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente pour moi, mais je pense que ce n'est pas non plus un simple soldat. Peut-être que je le prends comme un ami ? Hm. Un nouveau, ami aussi vite ? Et _ami_ est un bien grand mot. Même si je l'utilise rarement. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela fait trop enfant. Et on n'a pas le temps de penser à ça. Bien sûr que je protège ceux qui me sont chers.

Quant à mon escouade, je crois que je ne suis pas parvenu à les protéger. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Tch. Pourquoi ce sont toujours les mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent en mémoire en premier ? Je ferme les yeux. Trop de questions. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là, mais si je ne me repose pas, je risque d'être inutile aux autres. C'est ridicule de penser ça ? Bof, mieux vaut être utile plutôt que de servir à rien.

Mes yeux se posent sur Erwin, puis Eren, et à nouveau Erwin. J'ouvre la bouche, soupirant :

**« Quelle était la nature de nos relations ? »**

Je vois le grand blond hésiter à répondre, son regard se baissant sur le brun. Comme s'il demandait l'autorisation. Les yeux du gamin semblent se voiler d'une sorte de tristesse. Ah, les jeunes. Ils laissent leurs émotions paraître aux yeux de tous. Je lève un sourcil face à leur silence, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à parler :

**« Erwin et vous êtes amis, je crois. Du moins, vous êtes proches. Voire, très proche. Pour ma part**, ajoute-t-il après une pause, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Vous êtes juste mon supérieur. J'ai le droit de vous rendre visite, non ? »**

Il rit faiblement. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de se rassurer. _Te fatigue pas gamin, j'vois bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis_, pensé-je en mon for intérieur. Son sourire est si faux que j'éprouve un peu de peine pour lui. Que m'a-t-il fait par le passé pour que je me sente aussi proche de lui ? En ce qui concerne Erwin, je ne doute pas de ces mots. Ils me semblent justes. Et vrais. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis une éternité. Depuis mon arrivée au Bataillon. Même si j'avoue que j'ai une vague sensation d'un tout autre sentiment. Je le vois surpris à la présentation du brun. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il a menti. Je les regarde tour à tour, l'air blasé. Ils me cachent des choses. Je n'aime pas ça.

Erwin finit néanmoins par me sourire. Comme s'il était ravi, et qu'il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. J'espère que ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce que le gosse a dit, parce que sinon, il aura intérêt à s'expliquer. Il dépasse Eren, et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je le laisse faire. Vu que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. L'infirmière est partie depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'elle voulait nous laisser discuter. Et puis, elle a l'air un peu trop hautaine pour vouloir rester avec des patients. Après, ce n'est que mon avis. Je me contre fous de ce qu'elle pense de moi.

Le grand blond bien peigné s'installe donc. Etrangement, je me sens mal à l'aise. Ah, je sais pourquoi. Il est proche. Vraiment proche de moi. Du dos de sa main, il vient caresser ma joue. Je le laisse faire, ne pouvant pas vraiment me débattre. Néanmoins, je plisse les yeux. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se met à parler :

**« Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ?** susurre-t-il. **Eren n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit dès qu'il a appris que tu étais ici. Hanji n'a pas pu se déplacer. Si tu ne te souviens pas d'elle … Tu n'auras cas te dire que c'est une folle à lunettes. **

─ **Je vois … »**

En réalité, Hanji me dit quelque chose. Quoi que non. Elle, je vois carrément qui c'est. C'est bizarre. Peut-être parce qu'elle est une amie proche. Pas dans le sens amant, bien sûr. Non, je ne me vois pas avec elle. Elle n'est pas mon type, si je puis dire. D'ailleurs, ai-je un type de femme ? Je réfléchis un moment. Ma tête me lance. Je ferme les yeux. Impossible de me concentrer. Je grimace, avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud sur mon front. Je rouvre les paupières, regardant la source avec surprise. Bien que je ne le montre pas. Erwin est penché au-dessus de moi, embrassant mon front. Juste derrière, je vois Eren détourner le regard. Ok. Il y a un truc qui cloche. Je soupire, alors que les deux soldats se dirigent vers la porte de sortie. Je les regarde sans trop d'émotion. Cette amnésie temporaire va me porter malheur. Je le sens. Ils me disent au revoir. Je grogne faiblement en guise d'adieu.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain n'est pas mieux. Je regarde par la fenêtre sans pour autant bouger de mon lit. Le coup que l'on m'a donné à la tête m'a fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Je suis encore un peu faible. Je grimace. Tch. Si jamais je retrouve l'idiot qui m'a fait ça, il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. A cause de lui, je ne peux pas me lever. Enfin si. Mais pas longtemps. Or, je préfère être en forme pour repartir au combat le plus tôt possible. Je déteste être inutile. Un énième soupire franchit mes lèvres. J'en ai déjà assez. Je reste blasé, sans émotion. L'infirmière brune est revenue aujourd'hui. Elle m'a à peine regardé. Et tant mieux. Sa présence m'ennuie. Elle est là pour soigner des personnes. Pas pour les mépriser. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a plutôt tendance à les mépriser.<p>

En milieu de journée, Erwin est venu me rendre visite. Je n'ai rien montré, mais au fond, j'espérais qu'Eren l'accompagne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens particulièrement attaché à lui. Pourquoi lui ? J'en sais rien. C'est comme si ma tête avait oublié qui il était, mais le reste de mon corps, non. J'ai comme une sensation de manque. Alors qu'Erwin me parle, je ne cesse de regarder la porte. Mais plus le blond me parle, moins je prête attention à la venue du brun. Tant pis pour lui. Il n'a pas voulu me rendre visite. Il n'a pas accompagné Erwin. D'ailleurs, ce dernier a bien dit qu'Eren ne viendrait pas. Alors je ne me fais pas de fausses idées.

Pour ne pas le laisser parler seul, je participe quelques fois à la conversation. Mais disons que je me contente le plus souvent d'hocher la tête. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler. Au contraire du blond. Ouais, je me souviens que c'était un bon orateur. Finalement, je me lance :

**« Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ?**

─ **Des années. Je ne les ai pas comptées, mais bon. Je ti─… **

─ **Et Eren ?** le coupé-je sans remord.

─ **Ho, quelques mois, ou un an. Pas plus. Il est nouveau.**

─ **Hm… »**

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, histoire d'essayer d'avoir un quelconque souvenir en mémoire. Je crois savoir pourquoi Eren est toujours à nos côtés. Je me souviens du tribunal. Ma mémoire me revient peu à peu. C'est déjà ça. Mais je me souviens d'une autre chose. Lentement, mon regard se tourne vers le blond aux cheveux si soigneusement coiffé. Il est toujours aussi grand. Je me souviens de lui. Plus j'y repense, et plus je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier son visage :

**« Tu ne t'étais pas déclaré à moi une fois** ? demandé-je de but en blanc.** »**

Erwin cligne des yeux, comme perturbé par la question. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être subtil. Ou peut-être est-il étonné de voir que je me rappelle de choses inutiles. Je le vois détourner le regard. Mais je ne cille pas. Je ne le laisserai pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse. Et de toute façon, il peut bien me mentir, non ? Je le verrai bien. Rien qu'au vue de sa réaction, je devine que j'ai visé juste. Il hoche la tête, tout d'abord muet :

**« Oui,** affirme-t-il avant de marquer une courte pause. **Avant ton coup, nous sortions ensemble. Mais on m'a dit de ne pas trop te brusquer avec tous les récents évènements. Alors, je n'ai rien dit. »**

Je l'observe, perplexe. Ho, je suis surpris, croyez-moi. Mais je n'en montre rien. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, je suis de ce bord-là. Au fond, je ne suis pas étonné. Je le regarde longuement, avant de saisir sa nuque, et de le rapprocher. A mon avis, il est trop hébété pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, espérant que cela ravive ma mémoire. En vain. Mais ses lèvres me sont familières. Etrangement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles aient ce goût. Je les imaginais plus sucrées. Celles-ci sont loin d'être celles de mon souvenir.

Ses mains viennent m'entourer pour me serrer contre lui. Il approfondie le baiser avec ce que je pense être de la passion. C'est comme s'il avait rêvé de m'embrasser. Pourtant cela ne fait que deux jours qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Du moins, je suppose. Peut-être que nous nous sommes disputés juste avant que le coup ne viennent. Hm. Disputer ? Je me vois mal faire. Mais bon. Quand on est amoureux, on n'est capable de tout, non ? Enfin, je suppose. Lorsque je l'embrasse, ce n'est pas comme si j'embrassais la personne que j'aimais. Mais il est vrai que ça semble me soulager. M'apaiser.

Je romps le contact, m'écartant de lui. Peut-être que je ressens quelque chose. Ou, peut-être pas. A vrai dire, je l'ignore. Il me sourit, comme ravi de me voir ainsi. Erwin me caresse la joue. Mon visage reste impassible. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il en a l'habitude. Putain. Je me sens étrange. Comme vaseux. Le baiser ? Possible. Le blond m'embrasse à nouveau. Chastement cette fois-ci. Etait-il à ce point en manque ? Oh, et puis merde, je m'en fous. Mes sentiments vont bien revenir. Et il semble bien s'occuper de moi. Bon, j'aime pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Une fois de nouveau sur pied, je pourrai me battre. Il n'aura pas à veiller sur moi. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça :

**« J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi collant, parce que je risque de te larguer si c'est le cas, **dis-je avec tout le sérieux du monde.

─ **Non, non**, raille-t-il. **Mais faut bien que je m'occupe de mon petit animal blessé. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui asséner un coup de poing. Mais il esquive en reculant sa tête et attrapant mon bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. Bon. Au moins, on peut voir qu'il me connait assez bien. Enfin, je suppose. Même si j'avoue qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Quelque chose en moi qui me crie de me souvenir. Quelque chose dont je dois me rappeler, mais qui ne veut pas me revenir. Ma tête me lance. Je me recule de mon amant et me masse les tempes en grimaçant faiblement :

**« Tch. Si je retrouve le salaud qui m'a fait ça, il va payer… »**

Erwin approuve d'un simple hochement de tête. Soudain, une ombre attire mon regard. Lorsque je lève les yeux, un éclair brun fuit hors de la chambre. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, avant de voir un petit bouquet de fleurs délicatement posés sur la chaise près de l'entrée de la chambre. Je plisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ?.. Le blond semble avoir deviné mes intentions. Il va chercher le bouquet, et me l'amène. Sur une carte, il y est écrit bon rétablissement. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Ni comment ma mémoire a su se rappeler de cette chose totalement inutile, mais je reconnais l'écriture d'Eren. Des Colchiques. Je fronce faiblement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Un soupire franchit mes lèvres, alors que j'éloigne les fleurs. Un petit bouquet d'ailleurs.

Un soupire franchit mes lèvres. Je m'ennuie. Vraiment. Quant au Commandant ? Ho, il est toujours là. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis l'arrivée des Colchiques, il ne dit plus un mot. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Et finalement, le blond se décide enfin à bouger. Mais bon. Il s'en va. Sans mot. Un faible grognement s'échappe de ma gorge. Il pourrait dire au revoir quand même. Enfin, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention. Mon regard glisse vers le bouquet de fleurs. Je me demande ce qu'elles signifient. Généralement, on n'offre pas ce genre de choses pour un rétablissement. Du moins, pas ces fleurs-là. Il a l'air de les avoir cueillis lui-même. Enième soupire de la journée. Je ne comprends décidément plus rien.

La fin de la journée s'écoule donc. Avec une lenteur assommante. Je finis par m'endormir peu avant que le soleil ne se couche. Tch. Vivement que je sois remis sur pied. Ne rien faire commence à devenir insupportable.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille une nouvelle fois dans l'hôpital. A peine éveillé, je soupire déjà. C'est reparti. L'infirmière peu commode entre dans ma chambre. Le nez plongé dans ses papiers, elle ne me regarde pas même une fois :<p>

**« On va refaire votre bandage,** précise-t-elle. **Ensuite, vous serez libre de partir. Mais vous devrez vous ménager quand même. Au moindre vertige, à la moindre perte de connaissance, vous devriez retourner ici immédiatement,** ajoute-t-elle avant de lever le regard vers moi, et comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. **N'essayez pas de nous le cacher, car ça ne ferait qu'aggraver votre cas. Et une fois aggravé, vous devrez revenir de force, et rester plus longtemps à nos côtés. »**

Je la fixe sans émotion alors qu'elle affiche un grand sourire carnassier. Elle a l'air heureuse que je me casse. Et je dois dire qu'au fond, moi aussi je suis bien heureux d'apprendre que je ne risque pas de revoir sa tête. Elle s'avance, et commence à remplacer mon bandage. Je ne saigne plus depuis un moment, mais je suppose que c'est pour éviter l'infection. Mon regard se tourne vers le bouquet de fleurs encore présent sur la chaise à mes côtés. J'observe les pétales. Ils se referment. Ce sont des choses si fragiles. Tch. Elles sont mortes. On ne peut plus rien faire. Je me détourne, une fois que l'infirmière eut fini de me bander la tête, je me lève. Presque aussitôt. Bon. Sur le coup, ça tourne un peu. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Surtout pas pour le plus grand plaisir de cette femme. Cette dernière en profite pour sortir de la chambre. Elle devine que j'ai besoin de solitude pour me préparer.

Pendant que je m'habille, et que je fais un brin de toilettes, mes pensées se tournent vers Erwin. _Et maintenant ? _me dis-je. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les vies de couple. Quoi que… Non, je n'ai jamais été doué vu que je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Et maintenant que le blond hante mes pensées, je suppose que cela signifie que mes sentiments reviennent. Et reprennent le dessus. Bizarrement, je sens que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. C'est normal, non ?

Une fois prêt, je sors de la chambre, voulant partir le plus vite possible. Le coup à la tête n'a pas affecté le moindre de mes organes. Je vois très bien. Je marche sans problème. Je n'ai pas de vertiges. Mais je me dis que plus j'y penserai, plus cela risque de m'arriver. En effet, à force de chercher la moindre petite défaillance, on finit par trouver une brèche. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, je regarde autour de moi. Erwin m'attend. Ils ont dû le mettre au courant de ma sortie aujourd'hui. Il m'accueille avec un fin sourire, avant de se pencher pour embrasser mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire. Déjà, je ressens un peu plus de choses qu'hier. C'est un bon début, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous retournons donc au QG, marchant côte à côte. Il sait que je ne suis pas câlin du tout. Il n'essaie pas de me prendre la main, de me gêner, de me faire fuir. Et c'est tant mieux. Sinon, je le larguerai vite fait, bien fait. Vous me trouvez cruel ? Pas tant que ça. Vivre dans notre monde est bien plus cruel qu'une petite rupture. Ho, et puis, je n'ai fait qu'en parler comme ça. Je n'y pense pas vraiment. Enfin, tant qu'il ne me fait pas chier, ça va. Nous arrivons dans un des couleurs du QG. Là, je crois voir Eren au loin. Il me regarde, clignant des yeux. Il a l'air surpris de me voir ici. Finalement, il me sourit, et détourne le regard, commençant à s'avancer pour nous dépasser. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite en quelque sorte. Au même moment, Erwin me prend contre lui. Je grimace et me débats faiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Aussitôt, il m'embrasse. Ce qui arrête le brun. Je le vois du coin de l'œil. Il est prêt à changer de direction. A tourner au croisement de couloirs. Mais au lieu de cela, il nous fixe, avec ses grands yeux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à lui aussi ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive. Le blond se détache de mes lèvres pour poser son front contre le mien :

**« Je t'aime,** murmure-t-il en me regardant.

─ **Hm,** dis-je tout d'abord. **Moi aussi. »**

A ces mots, je vois Eren écarquiller les yeux, ceux-ci devenant brillants. Comme remplis de larmes. J'ignore ce qui lui arrive, et détourne les yeux du brun pour les plonger dans ceux qui blond. Je l'observe longuement, avant de venir caresser sa joue ─ non sans maladresse ─, je l'embrasse à nouveau. Une étrange sensation monte en moi. Je comprends rapidement que mes sentiments sont revenus. Cette fois-ci, le baiser dur plus longtemps. Je l'approfondie. Avec passion, fougue, et amour. J'y mêle ce que je peux, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je crois seulement que c'est parce que je craignais de ne plus rien ressentir. C'est con, mais bon. Je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai retrouvé l'homme que j'aime. Je n'ai pas retrouvé entièrement la mémoire, mais j'ai déjà ça.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, j'apprendrai que j'ai longtemps vécu dans le message. Longtemps ? Ah, peut-être pas, non. J'ai appris que les fleurs que j'avais reçues avaient une signification particulière. La Colchique est une fleur d'automne qui signifie « <em>Le beau temps est fini. Séparons-nous.<em> » Bien sûr, la personne qui m'a offert ces fleurs savaient que je n'y connaissais rien. Elles étaient le signe d'une rupture. Et même si ma mémoire me fait encore défaut, je me suis souvenu. Je me suis souvenu de ces moments passés avec Eren. De la déclaration d'Erwin que j'avais repoussé. Du fait qu'il a tu ces sentiments à partir de ce jour-là. Le brun est impulsif. Gamin. Mais il est aussi naïf. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard lorsqu'il s'est représenté à moi peu après le coup à la tête. Son regard triste, et lointain. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reconnu à ce moment-là ? Comment ai-je pu oublier ces yeux-là, merde ? Tch.

Après avoir fait mon enquête, j'apprendrai que la personne qui m'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête n'est d'autre que le blond. Je me demandais aussi comment j'avais réussi quelqu'un à m'approcher aussi près. Il voulait juste m'avoir pour lui. Alors, peut-être s'est-il dit que lorsque je perdrai la mémoire, il aurait une chance. Et s'il m'avait tué avec ce coup, cela aurait été une consolation pour lui. Ouais, comme ça, je n'appartiendrai plus à personne. Un soulagement pour lui. C'est à la fois con, et logique.

J'ai quitté Erwin. Bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas retourner avec Eren. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je me souviens de tout. Car, comme je m'en doutais, cette mémoire est revenue que trop tard. Elle a commencé à me revenir peu après la mort du gamin. Ouais. Il est mort. Ouais, j'ai perdu. Ouais, je suis seul. A nouveau. Mais disons que cette fois-ci, je ferai attention à ne plus m'attacher. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je finisse par perdre ceux que j'aime ?

Encore une fois, comme avec mon escouade … J'arrive trop tard.

**Fin alternative ; (Heureuse)**

Les mois ont passé. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Notamment sur la signification des fleurs. La Colchique est une fleur d'automne qui signifie ; « _Le beau temps est fini. Séparons-nous._ » Vous vous doutez bien de la suite. Ouais, j'suis allé voir Eren pour des explications. Ah, ça, il m'en a fallu du temps avant que je ne parvienne à coincer le gamin dans un coin. Ce crétin n'a pas arrêté de m'éviter pendant tout ce temps. Bien sûr, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire depuis. Et en lui parlant, j'ai compris pourquoi. Oui, c'est avec lui que je sortais à la base. Il a juste vu qu'Erwin était très attentionné avec moi. Il sait que je le connais depuis bien plus de temps. Le brun voulait juste bien faire. Pendant tous ces mois, il s'est tu. Il a fait en sorte que je sois heureux. Avec le temps, mes sentiments sont revenus. Ma mémoire aussi. Comment oublier ce visage d'ailleurs ? Comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier ?

Après ça, il est venu le problème principal ; Comment faire si j'aime Eren, alors que je suis avec Erwin ? De plus, lui et moi, nous nous parlons de moins en moins. Et c'est pas moi qui ferai l'effort de parler le premier. Il me connait depuis toutes ces années. Il devrait savoir que je ne suis pas de ce genre. Il devrait savoir que je peux passer des heures sans parler. Néanmoins, j'ai promis à Eren de lui revenir. De pouvoir être à nouveau rien qu'à lui. Je lui ai balancé ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si vous l'aviez vu. Il semblait heureux, mais en larmes. Est-ce que c'est ça pleurer de bonheur ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mais bon. Il était juste adorable. Malheureusement, le plus dur restait à venir ; Parler avec Erwin.

Le soir-même, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre. J'avais l'impression que lui aussi m'attendait. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est fini. Mais nous voulons quand même en parler. Je le regarde, et lui laisse le loisir de commencer :

**« Ecoute, Levi,** démarre-t-il avant de marquer une première pause, sûrement pour chercher les mots justes. **Toi comme moi, nous savons que notre relation ne mènera à rien. On parle de moins en moins. On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, mais je n'ai pas envie que le peu qu'il reste de notre amitié en pâtisse. Je voudrai … Hm, comment dire,** se questionne-t-il tout haut en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. **Je voudrai mettre un terme à notre relation, mais … Sans pour autant s'éviter, ni se ha─…**

**─ Je suis d'accord**, le coupé-je pour abréger le tout.

**─ Vraiment ?** me demande-t-il en clignant des yeux, avant de soupirer**. Tant mieux alors. Parce que si je te quitte, c'est parce que … J'ai rencontré un autre homme. Enfin, rencontrer est un bien grand mot. Mais je n'osais pas rompre jusque-là. Et je…**

**─ Te fatigue pas. Je te vois bien faire. Dès que tu ne me parles pas, tu vas voir Mike. Alors, c'est pas la peine d'utiliser de grands mots. Je comprends ta situation. Disons que je suis dans la même galère. Et que j'suis venu rompre aussi.**

**─ … Alors tu vas te remettre avec Eren, c'est cela ? Peu avant ton amnésie, lui et toi vous vous êtes disputés. C'était assez violent d'ailleurs … Je pense que c'est en parti pour ça qu'il a menti lorsqu'il s'est présenté à toi.**

**─ Ouais. Bref, du coup … Bah, bon courage avec Mike. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? J'espère que tu en chieras pas autant qu'avec moi.**

**─ T'en fais pas. Va retrouver ton demi-titan. Il doit être effrayé à imaginer ma réaction face à la rupture,** ricane-t-il. **»**

A ces mots, il se lève, et sort de la pièce, me regardant une dernière fois avec un sourire. Je comprends alors que je n'ai pas à craindre de notre relation après ça. Au moins, on a tous les deux été d'accord sur ce point. Pas de disputes, rien. Je reste un moment dans la chambre. Seul. Puis, je souris faiblement, secouant la tête en ricanant légèrement, avant de sortir de la pièce, sans jamais me retourner. Je sais que sa chambre n'est plus la mienne maintenant. Maintenant, mon avenir est lié à Eren.


End file.
